You Made My Dreams Come True
by Lecta
Summary: I killed for you..." ""NO! Stop it!" 2x1 One-shot. Duo's darkest desire is acted upon. There's no escape.


Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. And I don't own their personalities.  
  
This is a one-shot. It's got some dark humor involved. This one's not for the kiddies. It involves more of my mind games. ^.^ It's my first GW fic, so don't be to harsh with your reviews...if you review at all...  
  
The fic is rated for gore and suggestiveness, rape...  
  
\  
  
\  
  
\  
  
Heero turned restlessly in his bed. The way the air in the room shifted unnerved him. Even in his sleep it plagued his mind. He turned again, his arm flopping against the sheet beside him. Only it was something solid he touched. His eyes flew open. He was gazing into deep violet orbs.  
  
"Duo..." he said, feeling the strong arm slither around his waist and pull him close  
  
He did not get an answer. He laid there, frozen in shock, while Duo nuzzled his face in his chocolate mess of hair. Dou's right hand was tucked into the back of his spandex short, while his left was tracing lines over Heero's bare chest. Tracing the lines of his perfectly toned muscles. Tracing lines across the body that he hungered for.  
  
"Duo." Heero said firmly, grabbing Duo's left hand with his right one, "Duo...what are you doing?"  
  
"Something the matter Hee-chan," His low, husky voice sent jolts flying through Hero's body, and a small blush graced the boy's cheeks  
  
"Duo, why aren't you in your own bed...?" He questioned, trying to ignore the way Duo's right index finger caressed his skin  
  
"I much prefer yours..." He whispered, kissing gently at Heero's neck  
  
Heero sat up, studying his violet-eyed friend. Duo's hair was unbraided and spilled over his bare, creamy shoulders. The Death Scythe pilot had shed all his clothing save for his thin silky black boxers. The fingers on his right hand, no longer being able to reach Heero's shorts, were playing with the ends of his soft brown hair.  
  
"What's the matter with you, he said, standing up and backing towards the door to his room. He flipped the light switch, but the lights did not brighten  
  
"I cut the power Hee-chan... We're all alone, in the dark." The quiet words had Heero reliving childhood darkness fears, "It's not bad though. As long as we're here... together ..."   
  
"Duo, what's wrong with you? Why's the light not working?" He heard more than saw Duo lift himself off Heero's bed and approach him  
  
Heero found himself pinned between Duo's arms, and between Duo and the wall. Duo licked his ear, and Heero shivered in response. He could feel Duo's erection burning into his thigh. He pushed the other pilot back a bit. Duo was relentless. He bit at Heero's neck.  
  
"Ow! What the fuck is going on here, Duo??" The Wing pilot demanded angrily  
  
Duo did not reply. Heero reached for the knob on the door. He latched onto it, turned, and swung. He ducked under Duo's arms and into the living room, trying all the switches he v=could find. He wasn't exactly quiet about it. Fumbling for light switches in the dark was difficult with a clouded mind. Duo, however was leaning against a wall, amusement shimmering in his violet orbs.  
  
"It's useless, Hee-chan. I cut the power. We won't have electricity for a while." He said as He saw Heero trip over the couch in an attempt to cross the room to the hall light  
  
"You WHAT??" He said, staring with exasperation in his cobalt eyes at the older boy, "Tell me what's going...on..."  
  
Why aren't the others up...I was making far too much noise for them to sleep through... He thought, looking over his shoulder to stare dimly at the two other bedroom doors that still had yet to open. He made a dash for Trowa and Quatre's room, tripping over the rug as he went.   
  
He threw the door open, hopelessly flipping the light switch. A familiar scent assailed his nose. He felt along the wall till he'd nearly reached the bed. He reached down to the sheet, already knowing what he'd find. He threw the blankets back. His eyes, now adjusted to the darkness, saw the massacred bodies of his friends. He wouldn't have to go to Wufei's room. The Shenlong pilot's body was there as well.  
  
They'd been dissected. Dissected and arranged for him. Near the edge of the bed, their innards had been used to spell the words, 'for you, love.' He fought the urge to retch. He backed out of the room, his hand clamped over his mouth, and turned to face Duo.  
  
"What happened... What did you do to them, duo? WHY did you do it?!" He said quietly, circling around the furniture to stand opposite of his former best friend.  
  
"For you, love." He said, with an ironic smirk, "They were in my way. They were only an irritation anyways. We're better off without friends like them."  
  
"You're sick, Duo. What happened to you? What made you so twisted?" He spat the words out, his face contorted with mixed emotions  
  
Duo stepped forward and pushed him to the floor, "Heero, they were in the way. They were a problem. We had to get rid of them to be together."  
  
"You're-" Any other words he was going to say were silenced by a fierce, possessive Kiss from Duo  
  
Duo handcuffed the other boy and held his hands above his head. With his free hand he quickly disposed of their clothing.  
  
"You're mine Heero. You cannot deny me this. You WILL not deny me this. I killed for you." He ran kisses all across the struggling boys flesh  
  
"No! STOP IT, DUO!" Heero growled helplessly, "You don't want to do this, Duo! Not really!"  
  
"Oh but I do, Heero-love. I killed Relena Peacecraft for you. Yes, that was me. Don't look so surprised. I killed our closest friends for you. I want this more than anything Heero." He brought his mouth close to Heero's ear, "I sold my soul for you. Now be a good boy and I'll make sure you have fun..."  
  
He pulled a second pair of handcuffs from his discarded boxers pockets and handcuffed Heero to a pipe protruding from the low ceiling. Heero yelled at him, cursed him and screamed until his voice was raspy. Duo didn't mind, it gave him time to get supplies.   
  
He returned and put a strip of duct tape over Heero's mouth, "Only temporary love, I promise."  
  
He smiled, gently kissing the tape where his lovers lips would be. He then knelt down and handcuffed his ankles as well. I'm kinky...so sue me. He thought happily. He picked up a bottle of lotion and dispensed some into his hands. He looked at Heero, who's eyes were beginning to water.  
  
"Let's have some fun..." He said, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's member  
  
He gently stroked him, carefully kissing his neck and shoulders in a slow rhythm. Heero shrunk back. But his body betrayed him. His manhood hardened painfully under Duo's soothing hands. He glared coldly at the other boy. The once happy, easy-go-lucky boy he'd loved. The now sadistic and twisted boy who he feared.  
  
"You know, Hee-chan. It's really not so bad." He said cheerfully, "They were only pawns in the thick of things anyway."  
  
He sighed slightly as Duo took a step back. He was safe for one more moment. He watched carefully as Duo picked a up a permanent marker and took the cap off, throwing it aside. Heero squirmed and whimpered as Duo knelt and rubbed the rose scented lotion from Heero's thick erection and wrote in bold letters: PORPERTY OF DUO MAXWELL. He then took the black marker and traced a line around Heero's neck, and another parallel to the first. Inside those lines he wrote it again.  
  
"Mine forever..." He mused to himself before slipping behind him to draw designs across Heero's shoulders and down his back.  
  
He drew a few X's; one on Heero's neck, one over his heart, one at the tip of his erection, and one on either side of his skull, and tossed the marker to the side. He picked up a razor blade. Heero screamed into the tape.  
  
"Don't be so jumpy, Hee-chan." He said, sounding hurt, "I won't hurt you..."  
  
And true to his word, he only cut a few locks of hair. Nothing painful. He smirked and put the hair in a plastic baggie. "Now comes the fun part. H slipped behind Heero and reached around him, one hand wrapping firmly around the other boys erection, the other toying with his nipple. And he rammed into him. For the first time in years Heero cried. And Duo raped him. Duo raped him until he'd used all his energy and Heero's energy as well, and Heero was a limp bruised and weeping body, crumpled on the floor. Duo had un-cuffed him once he was sure the boy wouldn't bother fighting back.  
  
"Heero, my love." He said in his silky voice, "I really enjoyed that, though I wish the circumstances had been a little different," He stroked the quivering boys hair, "But I'm afraid I have to get rid of you now. You see. Things like this...are never left alone. And I need this to be left alone. So I will have to make sure you are not here to bother it."  
  
New life stirred in Heero. He dragged himself away, over into a corner. He backed into the wall until he thought he might finally meld into it. But, to his terror, he did not. And Duo came ever closer to him, a silver knife held in his hands.  
  
"Aishiteru, Hee-chan."  
  
.-_-.  
  
The officer stood, her hand clamped over her mouth in disgust. Blood. Lots of blood. Too much. It pooled around the body. The body was cut and bruised and mutilated. On the wall nearby there were stains that were obviously semen. The woman crouched down to get a better look.  
  
The boy's hair had been cut in several places. It was a beautiful chocolate color, but in places it was tainted red. The wide open eyes were a dull, indescribable color. In each cheek was carved a cross. The skin and muscles had been carved from the forehead and a 'D' was carved into the bone. The arms had long slices down them, and all the fingers were broken. A gaping hole was crusted over with dried blood in the boys neck, and to the left of it the word PROPERTY was written in marker.  
  
The boy's manhood had been left untouched, but the words written on it had smeared with blood from other injuries. All down the thighs and calves were small symbols that she couldn't read. There was a large hole in the boys chest, where his heart had probably been removed.  
  
And written across his stomach, in bloody letters that still oozed after two days of rotting, were these words, 'My love, you made my dreams come true. You will always belong to Duo Maxwell.'  
  
The End. For all of them. 


End file.
